


Behind-the-scene

by southview



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Celebrity/Stylist, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southview/pseuds/southview
Summary: Masaki was nervous on his first variety show and his personal stylist tried to calm him up.





	Behind-the-scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neyamaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neyamaki/gifts).



> Surprise, surprise! I'm proudly present my first Junba fanfic. I want to dedicate this first fanfic to my first Junba friend, Nicoleヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ ♥ This is my early birthday present for you, since I'm going to be busy with mid-exam for the next three weeks :( I hope you'll like itt! Got an inspiration from here. (Warning: Unbeta'ed, OOC, weird pace(?) and color blind!Aibaヽ(°〇°)ﾉ)

Masaki never felt this way before. His hands were shaking and his heart beat really fast. He couldn't even sleep last night and he didn't know whether he was anxious or excited. As a newcomer, Masaki was lucky. It was the first time he got invited into a variety show. Being exposed in the public was never been a problem for Aiba Masaki. After all, he was an actor. He had to act professional at times. However, those were scripted. Variety shows were way different from acting and interviews. He was afraid of saying something stupid, something that he might regret in the future. He continuously reminding himself that he had to maintain his reputation.

“Nervous?”

“Yeah,” Masaki replied.

He looked at the owner of the voice from the mirror. The man behind him was still busy combing his hair. Everyone could mistaken the guy as a model. He had a gorgeous facial features. His thick eyebrows, those beautiful long eyelashes, the beauty marks around his lips and his curvy lips. Not to mention, he was tall and his body looked a bit muscular even beneath the white shirt. He was the definition of a perfect man. Sadly, the guy–Matsumoto Jun was just a fashion stylist.

Aiba Masaki and Matsumoto Jun knew each other for more than five months now. Masaki’s agency realized that he needed assistance on wardrobe. Only the insiders knew that the actor who won Nikkan Sports Film Award’s best newcomer of the year was actually a color blind. He couldn't pick his own clothes as he didn't know much about color combination. The first time they met, Jun was horrified seeing the combination of neon yellow shirt with a flashy red pants. Jun threw all Masaki's weird clothes and did a personal shopping. The agency announced that Matsumoto Jun became his personal stylist after two weeks. The stylist was really patient towards the actor. He picked out the taller man’s clothes everyday and make sure that the actor choose the right clothing. With this, Masaki was Jun's only client. The agency paid him twice as much as he usually earned.

Jun gave a final touch and sprayed the hairspray on his hair. “Don’t be. You look great.” 

 _Well, I look great because you're the stylist here._ Masaki wanted to say it out loud but he didn't dare. Despite of being called as a 'fashionista actor’, Masaki’s color blind issue made him had the worst fashion sense in the universe. Jun was truly his life savior. For Masaki, his stylist was a true fashionista. He even wondered why Jun never interested in entering the entertainment world. He looked gorgeous, even with a plain black shirt.  

“Relax,” Jun said while he shook Aiba’s shoulder as his body was too tense, “You'll do fine, Aiba-san.”

“What if I screw up?”

“You’re a human, you make mistakes. It's okay to screw up, just do your best.”

His personal stylist was right. It was fine to make mistakes, he wasn’t a perfect human being anyway. Masaki bit his lips nervously. “Thank you, MatsuJun. You're the best!”

Jun smiled, “I'm just doing my job.”

It would be a lie if Masaki didn't have a huge crush on Matsumoto Jun. The guy didn’t judge his weak point as a color blind, unlike his best friend Ninomiya Kazunari. Jun didn’t look down on him or mad at him when he wore those weird color combination clothes. He only chuckled and his lips formed a smile. From that moment, he thought, Jun’s smile was cute. Every single time they meet up, Aiba tried to make Jun laugh or smile. 

Then, there was a knock on the door. The staff interrupted their conversation and said, “I’m sorry. Aiba-san, you have five minutes before the show starts.”

The actor nodded and the staff immediately left the green room.

“You are perfect now, Aiba-san. You're ready to go.”

Masaki stood up and faced at Jun, who gave him a confused look. He gave his widest smile and joked, “Thank you so much, MatsuJun. I don't think I could live without you!”

“Wait, your lips look dry.” Jun said as he took the lip balm on his kit box and applied it on Masaki’s lips. The younger man’s face was too close. He could smell Jun’s manly cologne. The scent was suitable for someone like him. _Classy_.

“Ah—”

Before Masaki could finish his sentence, Jun quickly pressed his lips against his. Jun’s perfume scent lingered on his nose, probably it was an expensive cologne. Masaki could even hear Jun’s unstable breath, he was also nervous. The kiss didn't last long and Masaki couldn't process on what just happened. _Did he just kiss me?_ He thought. Things were awkward afterwards, they didn't talk for at least two minutes. Suddenly, the same staff knocked the door. The actor was surely grateful because it broke the tense atmosphere in the room.

The staff greeted them both and announced. “Aiba-san, it's time.”

Jun grinned and patted Masaki’s shoulder. “Good luck." 

The actor didn’t have the chance to answer as the staff dragged him away from the green room. He still could feel the heat from his cheeks. Jun’s encouragement and the kiss didn't help, he felt more nervous than ever. He wondered if he could survive for the variety show recording. On the bright side, that kiss confirmed things out. Masaki tried to hide his cheeky smile. Jun felt the same way at least.

 

***

 

Matsumoto Jun  
Subject: Hi  
_a minute ago_

_Good work on your first variety show, Aiba-san. Let’s meet up._

_Jun._

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Source of inspiration (part 2) XD


End file.
